gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Dead World
The Walking Dead: Dead World is an open-world RPG taking place in the future of "The Walking Dead" comic book by Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard as well as the TellTale games. It is available on the PC, PS4, and Xbox One. The game was developed by Terminal Reality and published by Activision. Gameplay The game is played in an interchangeable first-person/third-person perspective. By pressing a button, you can switch to the view of your liking. It's an RPG-based game, with a character you design at the beginning, and can be dressed and styled throughout the game. It's played on an open world that is 2019 zombie-infested southeastern U.S stretching from Florida to Washington D.C. You possess a large map along with fast-travel to locations you've already reached. You have a limited inventory which can be expanded with various objects. Each item you carry weighs a certain amount, which is added to your weight limit. If your weight limit is surpassed, you become sluggish (which is nearly fatal considering the setting). Various items include medicine, weapons, food, armour, and key items. As you fight enemies, complete missions, and progress through the story, you gain experience and level up. Every time you level up, or do certain tasks, you acquire a skill point to level up your character. You can upgrade your health, stamina, weight limit, skills, and so forth. There are many side quests involving fetch quests, assassinations, helping in battles, and many other missions. Story The game begins with your character waking up on the floor of an unknown room with various people watching you wake up. They inform you that you were knocked out while running from a bunch of renegade survivors. They ask you who you are, and then you design your character. Your new friends introduce themselves as Tamara, Joseph, Oliver, Maya, and Jen. You're given a pistol and knife and are ushered out of the building. You're introduced to combat by fighting some zombies. The new group tells you of a community just outside of Richmond, and there you travel. (Be advised that all of your party members except Tamara and Joseph are vulnerable to death at any time.) When you get to Richmond, Tamara introduces you to their leader: Ryan O'Neil. Ryan informs you that they've been at war with a rival clan in Charleston after they approach and make some demands. After either filling their demands of salughtering them, Ryan sees you as the man for the job of either bringing peace to the clans or destroying the others. TO BE CONTINUED Key Concepts '''Your Character - '''One of the game's key concept is establishing your character in this world. He/she could be known as a tyrant or a peacemaker or both. You determine your best skills and work them to your advantage. '''Your Group - '''You will always have at least one companion on your journey. New companions can be found or recruited from various citizens around the overworld, or miscellaneous survivors found out in the open. You can manage your group's health, morale, and relationships with you and each other. Key Characters You- (INSERT YOUR CHARACTER HERE) Tamara Myers - One of the first survivors you meet on your journey that stays with you for a good chunk of the game. She has dark skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. Her main weapon is a hunting rifle. Joseph- One of the first survivors you meet on your journey that stays with you for a good chunk of the game. He has slightly tanned skin with green eyes and brown hair. His main weapon is a pistol. Ryan O'Neil - The leader of the Richmond colony, Ryan is known for his leadership skills and wisdom. He has long gray hair that was once blonde along with gray eyes. His main weapon is a lead pipe. Arwin - The leader of the Charleston clan, Arwin is more brutish in his leadership than Ryan. His appearance has not been revealed. Credits "The Walking Dead" and all respective names go to their respective owners. Nothung belongs to me. Category:Zombies Category:Action RPG Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:The Walking Dead Category:Post Apocalypse Category:Post-apocalyptic Category:Future Category:Skybound Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Charlie Adlard Category:Telltale Series